Diego
Diego 'was once a human, who was then turned into a vampire, being sired by Marcel Gerard. He is one of Marcel's guards, and is a member of Marcel's inner circle, who gain daylight rings upon entry. He's loyal to Marcel and his friends; one of his close friends is Thierry Vanchure. Just like Thierry, Diego does not like, nor trust the Original Vampires. As of ''Moon Over Bourbon Street, Diego has become the leader of the vampires remaining in New Orleans after Elijah revokes their privileges. History According to Diego himself, when he was human, the Werewolves attacked and killed his family, saw his own sister die of blood loss and the same would have happened to him but Marcellus Gerard saved and turned him, and Diego has hated the Werewolves ever since. Season 4 In The Originals, Diego seemed to be one of Marcel's closer advocates as Marcel came to his rescue when Klaus had lashed out. He stated that he only answers to Marcel, and his loyalty to Marcel is so strong that he dared to talk back to Klaus '' of all people, when he came to him seeking Marcel's whereabouts. Diego was choked by Klaus as a result of such disrespect toward him. Marcel stepped in to break up the fight, but Diego responded in a tone that shows his full loyalty to Klaus' former protegé. The Originals Series Season One In ''Always and Forever, Diego is often seen with Thierry doing Marcel's bidding. He is shown to be very loyal to Marcel and follows all of his orders. In House of the Rising Son, Diego is seen alongside Marcel and Thierry. During the party at night, Diego is seen watching over it and feeding on the different people present at the party, all of whom were healed later on with vampire blood. The next day, Diego and Thierry are present when dealing with Tina and Josh. Marcel orders the two to dispose of Tina's body in cold storage after he killed her, and they obliged. Diego appears in Tangled Up In Blue and is seen the night Sophie and Rebekah and Klaus attempt to stop Marcel and his young witch Davina. When he, Thierry and the other vampire servants of Marcel run through the streets trying to find witches, he witnesses Thierry kill a vampire who was compelled by Klaus. Diego is shocked and reports back to Marcel to explain the situation. As Marcel questions Thierry for his actions, Diego stands beside him. In Girl in New Orleans, Diego is seen feasting on a victim in a bar when Rebekah pays him a visit. She asks him about Marcel's current love and Diego responds saying he's not sure, though any such love would have to be in the quarter. Later on, Marcel confronts Diego for losing Davina and the two get into a heated argument. Moments later, Marcel snaps his neck due to his anger at Diego's insubordination. In The River in Reverse, Diego is seen on Marcel's side, ready to face Klaus. Throughout the intense battle, Diego manages to get a few good hits on Klaus and watches his allies die around him. Numerous times he is knocked down and once the battle ends, he follows Marcel's orders and pledges his loyalty to Klaus. This enrages him, but he follows through with it anyway. In'' Reigning Pain in New Orleans, Diego is seen at the dinner Klaus is hosting alongside the other vampires. Ultimately, he, after talking to Marcel, agrees to serve Klaus. Diego doesn't like serving Klaus though. Later on, he is sent to kill all the werewolves in the bayou and he leads the group of vampires who were going to kill them. Rebekah and Elijah interfere and tell the vampires and Diego to leave. Early in the night, Diego discovers Hayley outside and taunts her, but Elijah breaks his neck and throws him at a wall. Later that night, Diego is outside again and is stopped by Elijah and Rebekah after attempting to kill the werewolves lurking in the shadows. He argues with Elijah, spits in front of him and Elijah tells the vampires to leave. They leave after they are ordered to. In ''Dance Back from the Grave, Diego an the other daywalkers are waiting for Klaus, Marcel then walks in and Diego asks him if know why Klaus' wanted them to meet him at The Abattoir while he was no where to be found. Marcel replies with. "It's his new regime. Get used to it." ''Klaus then comes with Thierry Vanchure, Diego's best friend. Klaus reveals to them that he has pardoned Thierry for his crimes for killing a Vampire. Diego and the other daywalkers welcomed Thierry with open arms. Klaus then explained to Diego and the others that now that Davina is dead and The Harvest almost over, the Witches will soon loose their powers. But until then they should keep an close eye on them. Klaus then told Diego to lead a rousting in the cauldron. Diego later came to Klaus and Marcel and led them to the cauldron and showed them two dead vampires who were not staked. Marcel decides to walk away and tells the others to stay at The Abattoir, Klaus tells them that they will find who ever did this and will make them pay. Later at The Abattoir Klaus and Elijah discuss of whom it might be killed two daywalkers with Magic, Klaus then tells Diego to fin whoever killed them and put their heads on a stick. Diego then told that it gonna happen as they all scared and freaked out by the recent attack from the Witches, Klaus then left to handle it himself. A the end of the day Klaus had a speech to all Daywalksers and Nightwalkers, they are all under attack. Klaus tells them he needs Soldiers and Warriors and told them they either stand with him or they leave the French Quarter. In ''Crescent City, ''Diego calls Klaus after he and other daywalkers see that Papa Tunde's body has been bought to them at The Abattoir by the Witches. Later that day after the Witches took Klaus down with Papa Tunde's Blade, Diego told Marcel that hey looked all over the French Quarter, but they couldn't find him. Diego then saw Elijah come in watched as he tossed away two Vampires and he demanded they would all help him to find his siblings and told them he would kill all the Witches. In ''Moon Over Bourbon Street, since loosing their place as the dominant faction of New Orleans, the vampires have been fighting to reclaim their position under Diego's leadership, attacking witches and even the members of the Faction who have tried to end the bloodshed. Elijah, fed up with the escalating conflict and Klaus's refusal to do anything about it, calls a peace summit between the vampires and the witches at St. Anne's Church, under the supervision of himself and Father Kieran. However, the mere question of setting boundaries for the different factions causes the talks to break down to such a point that they end up in a shouting match. When Elijah finally manages to impose order, Hayley arrives, furious that the werewolves weren't invited. At this point, the talks break down and the different factions walk out. Later, Diego joins the party at The Abattoir to discuss peace but almost starts the hostilities again when he attacks Oliver, a werewolf. Diego is almost killed by him but Elijah rips him off of him. At that moment, Jackson, threatens to stake Diego if Elijah kills Oliver. Hayley then convinces both to disarm as she knows that none of the factions are innocent: the vampires killed many witches and werewolves, the werewolves helped the witches kidnap Rebekah, and the witches cursed the werewolves. The only way to make peace would be to forget about those events and decide to work in peace. In the end, Elijah, Diego, Genevieve, Hayley, Jackson, and Francesca Correa, the new leader of the Faction, joins their bloods together and use it as the into sign the new peace treaty. Diego will appear in The Big Uneasy. Personality Vampire Little is known about Diego's personality, but from what has been seen, he is loyal to Marcel. He also seems to be very close friends with Thierry, as he was indignant towards Marcel on Thierry's behalf when Marcel sent him to the Garden. Making a upset comment to Josh about Marcel showing off for the original vampires and asking Marcel if he was also going to be sent to the Garden. He apparently has an intense hatred for Werewolves, as his entire human family faced tragedy at their hands. And that was before Diego was Sired by Marcel. His transition only seemed to augment this hate even further. Physical Appearance Diego has dark skin, brown curly hair and brown eyes. Relationships Marcellus Gerard Diego seems to be loyal to Marcel. He was loyal enough that Marcel gave him a daylight ring, and was willing to stand up to Klaus for him. However, he seems to be angered by Marcel's treatment of Thierry. After Marcel lost his battle with Klaus in The River in Reverse, and picked up the coin, Diego lost respect in Marcel as he thought Marcel only picked the coin to save himself, in The Big Uneasy, Diego joined Marcel's team after coming to the conclusion that they must take the city back into their hands. Thierry Vanchure Based on Diego's anger at Thierry's sentence and expressing his anger towards Marcel, it is presumed that the two of them were close. Mikaelson Family Diego does not seem to harbor any true ill will against the Mikaelson Family (though he does seem to act somewhat arrogant around them), however neither does he show them any support. He has expressed a desire to see them leave New Orleans. He later becomes compliant towards Klaus, consenting to the Original Hybrid's command to hassle the Witches. Name *'''Diego is of Spanish origin. Variant of James (Hebrew) "he who supplants". Appearances 'TVD Season 4' *''The Originals'' 'TO Season One' *''Always and Forever'' *''House of the Rising Son'' *''Tangled Up In Blue'' *''Girl in New Orleans'' *''The River in Reverse'' *''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' *''Dance Back from the Grave'' *''Crescent City'' *''Moon Over Bourbon Street'' *''The Big Uneasy'' *''An Unblinking Death'' *''The Battle of New Orleans'' *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' Trivia *Diego is Marcel's left hand man. *Eka Darville, who played Diego, also starred together with Adelaide Kane in Power Rangers RPM, as Hero and Villainess, respectively. Now, currently, Adelaide plays Cora, a werewolf in TV show Teen Wolf, continuing the rivalry between their characters, as they each play a vampire and werewolf, respectively. *In Moon Over Bourbon Street Diego becomes the leader of the vampires after Marcel being exiled from the French Quarter. *It is revealed by Diego that his whole family was slaughtered by Werewolves and he saw his sister die of blood loss, it would have happened to him too if he was not saved by Marcel. *Diego lacks a sense of loyalty as he betrayed Marcel more than once when he was threatened with his life. Gallery Pictures Diegomarcelcami2.jpg Marceldiegodance.jpg Diego TO 1x01.jpg|Diego Diego TO 1x02.jpg|Diego healing a human he has fed on Diego 2 TO 1x02.jpg Diego TO 1x03.jpg Diego 2 TO 1x03.jpg Diego 3 TO 1x03.jpg|Diego coming to tell Marcel about Thierry killing a vampire. Diego and Marcel TO 1x03.jpg|Diego and Marcel Diego 4 TO 1x03.jpg Diego TO 1x04.jpg|Diego speaking to Josh. Diego 2 TO 1x04.jpg|Diego getting mad at Josh. Diego 3 TO 1x04.jpg Diego 4 TO 1x04.jpg Diego 5 TO 1x04.jpg Diego 6 TO 1x04.jpg Diego's dinner TO 1x04.jpg 1x09RebekahDiego.jpg 1x09RebekahDiego2.jpg Rebekah1x09113.png RPNO1.jpg|Diego listening to Klaus speech. RPNO6.jpg|Marcel asking Diego to at least act loyal to Klaus. RPNO23.jpg RPNO47.jpg RPNO48.jpg|Diego hunting werewolves in the bayou. RPNO49.jpg RPNO51.jpg RPNO79.jpg RPNO80.jpg The_Originals_S01E04_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0358.jpg Dance Back from the Grave (3).jpg Dance Back from the Grave (1).jpg DiegoNewOrleans.jpg 1x09RebekahDiego2.jpg Diego 4 TO 1x03.jpg Diego and Marcel TO 1x03.jpg Diego 3 TO 1x03.jpg Diego 2 TO 1x03.jpg Diego TO 1x03.jpg Diego 2 TO 1x02.jpg Diego TO 1x02.jpg Diego TO 1x01.jpg Diego.png 1.21 The Battle Of New Orleans 005.PNG 1.21 The Battle Of New Orleans 002.PNG See also Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:Deceased